Fireworks
by anon-onthewall
Summary: Prompt. Wade Barrett/Heath Slater. Wade's never celebrated the 4th of July.


**Title: Fireworks**

**Pairing: Wade/Heath**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Sex and swearing.**

**Author's note: Yet another prompt!**

**Prompt: ****HeathxWade. Wade's never celebrated the 4th of July.**

Wade doesn't see the point in the Fourth of July. He doesn't see why Heath insists they have a party or even why he finally agrees. Though the agreeing probably has a lot to do with the fact that the younger gave him those big, pouty eyes and then proceeded to go down on him when he finally gave in and huffed out a, "If it'll make you happy."

But still, he doesn't see the point of this holiday. The real Independence day for America is in August, and even then, why do fireworks paint others the picture of 'Fuck yeah, we're Americans!' unless they set a field on fire- then the message gets across crystal clear. Everyone spends too much money on decorations, on cookout worthy food and shitty legal fireworks (though Heath insists on going out of state to buy illegal ones and Wade is pretty sure that the cops will be called by the end of the night).

New Year's, he can understand- people get drunk, make resolutions to better themselves for the year coming and kiss loved ones when the clock hits midnight. But on July fourth, people get drunk, eat too much and accidentally start fires.

Even he can't deny that the day goes great though; plenty of people traffic through, bringing _more _alcohol and _more _food. Throughout the day, he's had enough food to last him a week, and enough liquor to get him tripping over himself when he comes back into the house as if the rug hasn't always been there.

By the time it's dark, it seems that everyone's dissipated. Heath has said his goodbyes, grinning at the fact that his all-day party was nothing short of successful. He's seen more than 90 percent of the roster and there wasn't much to be cleaned up for the simple fat that his friends know how to be chivalrous and throw their trash away. Even Justin offers to stay behind and help clean up, but John whines so much about missing the fireworks that he only gets to assist Heath with putting some leftover food away.

"Need some help?" Heath looks over as he's rearranging the fridge to fit all the food in it (it's going to last them all week, he swears) momentarily taken aback. It's almost as if he completely forgot Wade lived here, it's been hours since he's seven seen him.

"I got it," he smiles, shoving a few Tupperware containers on the bottom shelf and standing up, closing the door, "But I could use some help drinking the rest of the beer," Heath suggests. He laughs as he's dragged to the backyard, sitting next to Wade on the deck with the cooler of drinks between them.

"Did you have a good day?" Wade asks, cracking open a beer for Heath, then one for himself.

The red head thinks it over before smiling and nodding, "Yeah. I really liked how Bourne pretty much owned you and tossed you into the pool."

"I let him," the other bounces back, not missing a beat. Heath laughs outright, sipping at his drink. "What? I did! You really think Bourne could take me? C'mon."

Heath just shakes his head and laughs. He stares at the receding horizon as if it holds his interest. What time is it? He's hoping the fireworks will start soon.

Wade just looks over at Heath with a smile playing at his lips. He brushes the younger's hair behind his ear and leans over to press a kiss to it. "You're so beautiful," he mutters against Heath's ear, "When I saw you getting out of the pool today, dripping wet, I could barely keep my hands off you."

"You already can't," Heath half-laughs through a moan as he's laid back, teeth sinking into the soft skin behind his ear. Wade is quick to work Heath's shirt off. The though of having sex on the deck rushes through his mind- they can't do this! But hey, that's Wade's lips outlining his cock through his jeans, so words don't even make sense at the moment.

The sound of fireworks shocks him suddenly and he can see colors explode over the trees. He's distracted for only a moment, but Wade's pulling at his jeans and he's laughing at the thought of being stark-ass naked outside. He's been skinny dipping before, but this is something new.

"You're so perfect," Wade mutters, and Heath would roll his eyes and dismiss the complement but his senses overload with _good- oh, warm, hot, hot hot wet_; he forgets all about it. There's a love/hate relationship when it comes to his boyfriend using his mouth; Wade makes him feel like he's flying, but he's such a tease about it, Heath's not sure it it's even ethical. He suddenly blanks on all words, he even tries to manage the other's name out but nothing forms in his mouth; he can't even focus to feel what the others doing as his jeans are tossed aside and he feels two slick fingers inside of him. He realizes Wade brought lube outside with him, and the surprising part is, the only thing Heath can piece together in his mind is, _the son of a bitch was planning this._

"Wade," Heath breathes, biting his lower lip through a smile as kisses are laid upon his stomach and chest. Wade stretches him, marking the man's pale throat until he figures they have sex enough to the point where Heath doesn't need a virgin's preparation.

Heath spreads his legs a little wider as Wade shoves his own jeans down. He moves forward in the slightest, laying back as the other pushes into him. They wait for a few moments, fireworks exploding and resonating in the air like bombs. Heath watches for a split second before the other is rocking into him. He arches from the wood he's laid on, eyes slipping closed. He can feel each explosion in the distance rolling through his chest. He can see the colors even through the dark of his closed eyes and he rolls his hips forward to Wade's accepting the other's kiss.

He bites the tongue that slips against his lips, earning a few hard thrusts and Heath moans, clawing at the other's back. Already close, he desperately tries to not lose it as Wade starts to palm him. All the colors are suddenly exploding in a rush and he's gasping on the older's mouth, lips sliding onto Wade's cheek as the man moves harder, rocking into him.

"Fuck Wade, so good, fuck, please," he starts chanting lowly, piecing his words together with short gasps and moans. His blunt nails claw at Wade's shoulders before he's coming, rolling his hips forward. The other pauses to watch Heath come over himself, skin shining with sweat and come in each flash of the display. Wade's hands slip to hold Heath's thighs, thrusting hard to push himself over the edge, not bothering pull out as he orgasms. His lips trail old marks and new love bites, teeth threatening to make more.

"You're so beautiful," Wade mutters for what seems like the millionth time. Heath hums in a soft response- he feels anything but beautiful. His hair is plastered to his forehead and throat in the summer humidity, skin sticky with the heat. Wade is nipping at his neck, sucking at the skin gently, and pleasantly noting how the man tastes of chlorine, sunscreen and liquor; just like summer, just like the-

"I think I _finally_ get it," Wade cuts off his own thoughts as he lays back next to Heath and laces their fingers.

"Get what?" Heath asks as the fireworks continue to explode.

"This whole fourth of July thing. I mean, it's still bloody ridiculous but I guess I get it. It's not-it's not the food or the alcohol or the fireworks. It's about you and me and-and this," he squeezes Heath's hand as the finale of the fireworks display shakes the ground and lights up the night.

"So we can have another party next year then?" Heath asks excitedly and Wade just laughs.

"Don't push it," is all he says with a lazy smile, welcoming the suggestive fingers creeping up his thigh, already convincing him that maybe doing this again next year won't be so bad after all.


End file.
